1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic assembling method to connect two members together interposing an intermediate member therebetween.
2. Description of Related Art
JP-A-58-165981 discloses an assembling method in which a first manipulator holds a first member at a predetermined position continuously, while a second manipulator supplies a second member to the predetermined position for connecting them together.
JP-A-4-176577 discloses an assembling method in which two members are assembled to a third member such as a vehicle chassis. In this assembling method for connecting plural members together, a pair of holders is provided to a member which is movable in an X-Y direction and a rotating direction. These two holders can move in a direction perpendicular to the axis of rotation of the member, and at least one of holders can approach and separate away from the other holder. Thus, the two members can be assembled to the third (intermediate) member while being set in required positions thereof respectively.
As described-above, there may be a case in which an intermediate member such as a vehicle chassis or a partition wall of a casing is arranged between the two members. For example, an air flow direction controlling door and a door angle controlling plate are connected together interposing the partition wall of the casing therebetween.
In this case, because the three members have to be controlled to be set in predetermined positions respectively, the assembling operation becomes difficult. According to the above-described conventional assembling methods, the holders and the manipulators have to be controlled with high accuracy, and programming operations therefor need to be changed to each of the different types of members.
The assembling method disclosed in JP-A-58-165981 requires two manipulators to hold and position these two members respectively. That is, two robots or a robot having two arms are needed, thereby requiring a wide space. The two manipulators are controlled to move not to interfere with each other, and the two holders are position-controlled to connect the two members together. Thus, the two manipulators have to be controlled with high accuracy in accordance with the movements of the holders. Further, programming operations for the manipulators and the holders have to be changed every time a different type of a member is dealt with.
In the assembling method disclosed in JP-A-4-176577, because two holders are formed on a single manipulator, the two members cannot be picked out simultaneously. The two members are picked out at two steps, thereby requiring a large operating period. Further, as in the JP-A-58-165981, because the holders control the position of the connecting portion between the two members, the movements of the holders have to be controlled with high accuracy in accordance with the movements of the holders. Therefore, programming operations for the manipulator and the holders have to be changed every time a different type of a member dealt with.